


Compromised

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Drabbles Any Day [71]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Amused Spock, Angst and Humor, Bondage, Drabble, Drabbles, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, M/M, Predicament Bondage, Smut, Vulnerable McCoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-03 21:37:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14005326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: McCoy is all tied up, literally.  And Spock takes advantage of the situation.





	Compromised

McCoy lay tightly wound in the sheet, his arms crossed over his chest.

“Don’t look so damned amused! The covers bunched around my shoulders, but my backside is freezing! Get me outa this! I feel like a damn Q-tip!”

Instead, Spock draped himself over McCoy’s back.

“Better?”

“Not exactly what I had in mind.”

“You are very appealing this way, Leonard.” Spock’s lips raked McCoy’s shoulder blade as he nudged McCoy’s legs apart. “So vulnerable.” 

“You’re taking advantage!”

“That is not all that I am taking.”

McCoy cried out as savagely as the sperm spewed out of his tormentor:

“S-p-o-o-o-o-o-c-k!”

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
